


I Dreamed of Softly Falling Snow

by stargazerdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, first experience with snow, literally and metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Snow is not something Skye encountered much, or really at all, in her life.  Joining the team and traveling around the world was bringing her all sorts of new experiences, including snow.





	I Dreamed of Softly Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



> Ves gave me this adorable prompt and the idea of some sweet holiday themed Skyeward story had been nagging at me. So I combined them. Not exactly holiday themed, but winter themed, so close enough. The first two moments could be totally canon compliant, the third is just divergent. ;-)
> 
> From Ves: "Ok somewhat strange or maybe even silly ask. Skye hasn't seen snow in person until starting to travel with Team Bus. Skyeward moment, please! Can be AU without any pesky hydra stuff. ❤"

In the second week she was with them, he found her face plastered against the plane window, knees bent and her feet tucked under her, staring out at the clouds. It was an unexpected sight, for once her face wasn’t focused on a glowing screen or her mouth wasn’t running a mile a minute. She was rather still, but attention completely focused on what was going on outside. He snuck a look out the other window, trying to figure out what had her so rapt. All he could see were clouds in the darkening sky. 

“Um….Skye?” he asked.

“Yeah?” she replied, not even turning around to acknowledge him.

“What are you looking at?”

She rocked back on her heels slightly and rotated to face him. “The snow!”

“Snow?” It confused him that snow would capture someone’s attention so much. It was just frozen water. Was that really all she was seeing?

“Yeah!” Her eyes were alight with excitement as she continued, “There are all of these tiny flakes on the window and they’re amazing and have you ever seen how different they all are? I know I’ve always heard they were, but actually seeing it is pretty sweet.”

Still a bit confused, but not wanting to ruin her fun, he simply nodded. “Okay then, rookie. Don’t forget training in the morning.”

“Sure, whatever.” She waved him off while she focused back on the swirling flakes outside the plane. 

Shaking his head slightly, he left her pressed up against the thick plastic, surely leaving a nose print.

* * * * * * *

It was sometime in February and they were in Minnesota, on a mission that has quickly become the definition of boring-as-hell. The 0-8-4 they were investigating turned out to be a total waste of time, just a weird compilation of coincidences involving an actual freak lightning storm that had an entire town convinced Thor had returned. Now that everything had been sorted out and the citizens assured they were safe from any errant Asgardians, the team was trudging back to the BUS. The temperature was well below anything Skye had ever experienced, hovering somewhere around the 18* mark.

“I’m never going to feel my feet, ever again,” she groaned.

“I don’t think that’s quite possible,” Jemma said. “We’ve only been outside for a few minutes and your skin isn’t exposed, beyond your face. Are your boots not thick enough? Can you still move your toes? Frostbite isn’t anything to take lightly.”

“It’s fine, Simmons,” Skye said. “I’m just freezing my ass off. I didn’t know it could be this cold. How does anyone live out here?”

“Same as people live anywhere. You just need to get the right gear,” Ward informed her. “Thick coats, waterproof gloves, wool socks and heavy duty boots. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Of course, you would say that,” Skye said rolling her eyes. “You’re probably part grizzly bear and actually enjoy this weather.”

Ward shrugged. “I grew up in Massachusetts. I guess I’m used to it. Plus, you run missions in Helsinki and Moscow enough and you stop worrying about it.”

Skye snorted. “Okay then, Robot.”

The team continued on, shuffling through the evening, bracing themselves against the cold. Finally, reaching the BUS, Fitz and Simmons practically ran up the ramp as soon as May lowered it. Ward was about to follow, when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. 

“Wait,” Skye whispered, face turned up to the clouds overhead.

“What? Did you see something?” Ward asked quickly, immediately on alerts and searching for threats. 

Skye giggled softly. “No. Calm down, Super Spy. I meant, look!” She gestured at the air around them. “It’s snowing!”

He blinked for a quick moment, processing her words and turning off the Specialist reaction. Once he let his arms relax and lower from reaching for the gun in his holster, he noticed the tiny white pieces of fluff floating down. They swirled and danced in the wind around them. Skye was standing still, just breathing in the cold air, letting the small crystals brush across her cheeks. 

“O….kay?” he asked. “Weren’t you just complaining about how cold you are?”

“Yeah, but now there’s snow!” she said excitedly.

“Which is cold. And it gets your clothes all wet, which makes you colder,” he reminded.

“Just hush and let me enjoy this,” she admonished. After a moment she broke the quiet, “Would you believe I’ve never really seen snow? I spent most of my life in Texas and then California. Neither place are exactly known for their harsh winters.”

Hearing that small confession from her made it click into place for Ward. “Alright then, Rookie. We’ll hang out here for a bit.”

Skye looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. “Who are you and what you have done with my SO?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, flustered.

“It’s pretty rare you indulge me like this,” she said.

“Do you want me to make you inside right now?”

She was quick to shake her head. “Not at all. This is rather nice. Good to see you have it in you.”

“It’ll be a few minutes until they’re ready to take off anyway. Might as well enjoy your first experience with snow.” He made it sound so matter of fact and simple.

Skye grinned, grateful to see this side of him. “Thanks.”

* * * * * * *

Something was nudging her gently, pulling her out of her dreams. “No,” she grumbled and tried to bury her head deeper in her pillow.

A low chuckle came from her right, then was followed by kisses being pressed onto her shoulder. “Come on, Skye,” he murmured. “You need to get up.”

“No!” she repeated, pulling the blanket over her head and rolling away from him. “It’s too early.”

“I know it is,” he said soothingly, brushing his hand up her arm under the covers. “But there’s something you need to come see.”

A soft sigh escaped her and she rolled on her back. “What is so important that you’re waking me up at - wait, what time is it? - at 6:30am?! On a Saturday?!”

“I can’t tell you,” was his reply.

“Ward, if you want me to get my ass out of this perfectly comfortable and might I add, deliciously warm, bed before the sun is even going to come up, you better give me a good reason right now,” she demanded.

“It’s a surprise,” he explained. “I promise you’ll love it though.”

She fixed him with a suspicious glare. He hoped his reassuring smile would be enough to convince. After another moment, she relented. “Fine, you win. I’m getting up.”

Seeing she was actually getting out the bed, Ward drew back. “I’ll go get the coffee. Dress as warm as you can.”

“Dress warm? What do you mean dress warm? Ward!” she yelled as he exited the room.

Ten minutes later, she met him in the kitchen, looking adorably grumpy. “I want my coffee and an explanation.”

Ward gave her that smile that always seemed to soften her. “Here’s your coffee,” he said handing the mug over. “As soon as you’re ready, get your coat and gloves on and follow me.”

“Where?!” she said exasperated.

“You’ll see.”

“Grant Douglas Ward, you are one of the most infuriating people I have ever met.”

“I know,” he grinned, kissing her on the cheek. “But you love me.”

Skye sighed again, but the smile on her own face told him she wasn’t really that upset. “That I do. Okay, let’s go outside to this mysterious surprise.”

They made sure coats were zipped all the way, mittens were secured, and hats were donned. As they approached the door, he turned and winked at her one more time. “Here we go,” he said.

As the door slid open, Skye gasped, seeing the landscape. A thick blanket of white coated everything she could see. Branches were bending under the weight of the snow, bowing down to the ground. Grass, rocks, and the driveway were buried deep under the inches of snow that had fallen overnight. 

She spun to look at him, eyes shining. “It snowed!” she cried.

“It did,” he agreed. “And I thought you’d like to see it unspoiled, before anyone else walked or drove around in it.”

“Can…..we go out?” she asked timidly.

“Why do you think I made you get dressed so warmly?” 

The sound of excitement that slipped out of her was very close to a squeal and she took off out into the winter. An hour later, there had been snow angels, a small lopsided snowman, plenty of catching the still falling flakes on their tongues, and a surprise attack snowball fight, instigated by a giggling Skye. What she lacked in technique, she made up for in enthusiasm, sending flurries of barely formed snowballs his way. Seeing she was not going to slow down anytime soon, Ward knew he needed to end the onslaught. Creeping around where she couldn’t see him, he snuck up behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down into the snow with him. Peals of laughter echoed against the trees and nearby building as she settled on top of his chest. 

“Okay, you win,” she chuckled.

“Do you surrender or do I need to introduce this handful of snow down your neck?” he threatened teasingly.

“I surrender! I surrender!” she squeaked. 

Her joy sank into his bones as he stared up at her - cheeks flushed, hair escaping from the braid capped by her beanie, and a smile that could light up even the darkest night. She was a sight to behold and he thanked his lucky stars, not for the first time, that she had chosen him. 

“So, was it worth it?” he asked.

“Was what worth it?”

“Getting up early and coming out into the cold,” he answered.

Skye pretended to think for a moment. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess it’s been okay. If you like that kind of thing.”

“I like _your_ kind of thing,” he said in a suggestive tone.

Skye laughed again. “One track mind there, Ward. Not to mention, you’re the one that made me put on all the extra layers. Kinda shot yourself in the foot there.”

“Well then, guess we need to fix that.”

“Not out here we don’t!” she cried. 

“Okay then,” he said, suddenly sitting up and climbing to his feet. “Let’s head in and warm up with a shower.”

“Oooooh, I like your plan,” she replied, letting him pull up. She used the momentum to crash into his chest and drape her arms around his neck. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”

“You’re welcome. I know you love the snow.” His smile was barely there, but love shone in his eyes. 

“I love you,” she said simply. 

“I love you too,” he said back, then leaned down to meet her lips with his own.


End file.
